In need of help
by MGO
Summary: Over the last four years Draco has rebuild his life in the hope that people would forget about his past. Now on a mission to secure help for a meeting in the muggle world he approaches his childhood victim but somehow his well prepared words come out all wrong... WARNING Lemons! rated for a reason. Dramione AU


_**AN: I do not own any Potter stuff other then two copies of each book and the cook book... the rest belongs to JK.**_

 _ **AN2: Ahead of you is smut, lemons and all sorts of stuff you can think off when Hermione and Draco meet up. It is M rated for a reason!**_

* * *

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"There is somebody here to see you."

"Now?" Hermione Granger, head of the department for Magical Creatures, asked. "It's half past five, everybody should be going home."

"Yes, madam. I was just locking up when he came in." Her assistant said. "He says it's urgent."

"Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." The witch said with a small grimace.

Hermione couldn't help feeling shocked. What in Merlin's name would Draco Malfoy want with her. The last time they had spoken to each other was four years ago. It was shortly after Hermione had given a statement that prevented Draco from being send to Azkaban.

After that Draco had all but disappeared and stayed a while in France. Hermione had kept track of him a little out of interest. Just like she had done with all her class-mates. She knew that Draco had got his mastery in potions and had started a potion research laboratory a year ago

"I have no idea why he is here but I'll see him."

"Is it alright that I leave or do you want me here?"

"No, go home and have a great weekend. I'll leave after I found out what Malfoy wants."

Emily nodded and showed Draco in.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the man as he walked in. Ever since he had met Draco she had always thought he would grow up to look exactly like his father. Not that his father hadn't been handsome but the long blonde hair and haughtily look weren't very flattering.

The Draco that walking into her office didn't look anything like his father. If Hermione would have to say it, she would say he looked more like Sirius. It seemed that the Black genes outweighed the Malfoy genes.

Draco Malfoy, looked sexy, Hermione decided. His blond hair was cut to reach his ears. It was a little curly and wildly styles. He had grey eyes that look lay bare your soul in an instant and his body made Hermione almost whistle.

He wore black trousers with blood red short sleeved shirt. One arm sported a tattoo that looked a lot like a snake. Hermione realized that it was designed to cover up the Dark Mark.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Draco said in a kind voice.

"Hello Draco, come in." Hermione said and held out her hand. He took it without hesitation and shook it. "You look good." Hermione said without thinking.

Draco smirked a little at this.

"So do you." Draco answered. "It seems that life in the Ministry suits you."

"I can't complain. I've got a good job and good friends." Hermione said with a shrug and offered him a glass of Fire-Whiskey. "I hear you can't complain either. Your lab is already providing breakthrough potions."

"No, I can't complain. It will take a while to make money out of it but it all looks positive." Draco nodded.

"Your Bloodlust potion will make you money as soon as it is approved." Hermione said.

"You know about it?"

"Yes, besides that it could be essential for a new regulation about vampires I'm trying to get approved, I also love to read about all new developments in the magical world. I think I have a subscription to about every magazine."

Draco laughed at that. Hermione realized that this was the first time she had ever heard Draco Malfoy laugh so freely. Even during their school years he had never really laughed. It had always been sneering or fake. It was a sad fact.

"I take it you aren't here to socialize." Hermione said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"No, though I find myself enjoying the socializing part a lot. Who would have thought that?" Draco said with a chuckle.

"When we are at school, I would have said that you were insane." Hermione nodded. "These days… I'd like to think we have grown up."

"Yes, we have. That is actually how I came here. I heard from Daphne that she had spoken to you on an evening out with Potter and a few other friends."

"Yes, Daphne and Harry seemed to like each other a lot. They match a lot better then Ginny and Harry did. We had great fun."

"So I have heard." Draco nodded. "Anyway, I have a bit of an issue and Daphne thought that you could help me."

"Alright, tell me."

"Well…" Hermione was shocked to see that Draco actually blushed a little. "It's actually something really stupid."

"What is it?"

Draco looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We found out through an half-blood apprentice that there are certain ingredients and items readily available in the muggle world that we can't get in our world. Items and ingredients that might enhance improve or redesign potions. Chemicals, I believe they are called." Draco sighed. "You know I have no clue about the muggle world so I asked this apprentice to gather all the information on that and find suppliers."

"You have an half-blood apprentice?" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"Blaise even has two muggle-borns as apprentices. We pick them from all over the world but we only take the very best. In total we have five. Two pure-bloods, two muggle borns and one half blood."

"I'm impressed." Hermione said. "So what is the issue you need me for?"

"Two things actually." Draco said. "The first one is that I lack any understanding in these items and ingredients. My apprentices don't know much about them either. I was hoping that you would have a little time to help me through it. Explain it all to me."

"And the second one?"

This had the great Draco Malfoy blushing again. Now she was really interested. What could be so difficult to ask from her that had Draco blushing like a love-sick teenager.

"A supplier wanted to have a meeting with me before delivering these Chemicals. He invited me and a second person to discus business over dinner and then join him and his wife to an Opera." Draco explained. "You must save me, Hermione, please. I'll beg you and you know Mafloy's don't beg, but please help me out here."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and wondered if Ron had taken polyjuice potions to trick her to go out on a date again. After looking at Draco for a full minutes she concluded that Ron would have already lost his patience, so this was the real Draco.

"Are you seriously asking me on a date?" Hermione asked.

Draco blushed again.

"Well, if you are putting it like that, than yes." Draco muttered. "Not to mention muggle etiquette classes."

Hermione broke out in laughter. She just couldn't help it. The whole situation was just so ridiculous. Here she was, sitting opposite from her childhood enemy, being asked on a date with him.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione sputtered. "Utterly ridiculous. Why would I even do something like that?"

"What?" Draco protested.

"I mean, after all that you have done to me. All the bullying and threatening. Why in Merlin's name should I go out on a date with you?" Hermione stated. "Not to mention that the great Draco Malfoy would not even get close to a mudblood."

With that she pulled up her sleeve and showed him the scars that clearly spelled the ugly word.

"But your statement… I thought it was the past." Draco said slowly.

"Yes, it is the past but that doesn't mean I'm just willing to be showed off like a very smart tool." Hermione spat.

"What about if I paid you?" Draco asked and a second later he realized that he had said the wrong thing. Her face paled and she moved back like he had slapped her.

"Things haven't changed much, have they?" She hissed. "Still the arrogant spoiled little brat. I should have known. You may look like a Black but you are as disgusting as your father."

While he had gone into the room promising himself that he would stay calm and kind, her saying that he was just like his father stung deeply.

"Apparently the way you are raised does out do any sensible genes you might have gotten from the Black side. Though your late aunt showed that there is barely a good genes in that family anyway. It seems that Sirius got them all." Hermione ranted on. "At least he is capable of thinking. Poor pure-bloods."

Draco got up and glared at her. By now he saw red with anger. Not because she wasn't willing to aid him, he had expected that much but she was tearing into him with all his insecurities. Over the last four years he had done everything he could to be more like his cousin. He knew what ever he did would never be enough. There was no need for this tightly-wound prude to point it out so rudely.

"No nothing changes." Draco agreed. "You are still the frigid stuck-up prude you were before the war."

"Excuse me?" Hermione yelled. "I'm the stuck up? I'm not the one starting with the insults. You are practically asking me to be your wickedly smart whore."

Hermione got up as well, unable to remain seated due to her rage. She stepped around her desk and faced her childhood tormentor.

"All I did was asking you for help and letting you know that I was willing to pay for it." He snapped. "You were the one to attack me, you stupid bookworm."

"I had every right to attack, you brat. You were the one starting with the insults." Hermione growled at him and took a step forward. "Like I would be so cheap."

"No, the woman fucking a Weasley is anything but cheap." Draco sneered. "We all know that dealing with a Weasley helps you with expectations. Perhaps I should have offered you some second hand clothes instead of money."

"At least Ron didn't have to wave around with gold to get a girl go on a date with him." Hermione spat.

"No, you fucked the bastard for free and he still cheated on you. Guess you are frigid after all."

Hermione fumed and took a step closer. Totally forgetting that she was a witch she returned to her muggle practices and slapped him across the face. However before her hand could reach his face Draco grabbed her arm.

"I have actually learned a few things from you." He menacingly whispered. With a pulled she was pressed against him. He took her other arm as well. He stared down at her.

For a few minutes of utter silence Hermione feared for herself. Draco looked so angry and curse ready. Suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

If she wanted it or not Draco forced his lips onto hers and her own body betrayed her by giving into it. Something about this whole thing just felt so damn right. His lips so soft but demanding. His over-powering body pressed against hers.

She couldn't help but moan.

While his lips and tongue were doing sinful things to her mouth, Hermione barely noticed being pressed against her desk. When the cold wood of the desk pressed into her legs she just let herself being push onto her. Draco just stepped forward and forced her to spread her legs.

Not that she minded, though. Not when his arousal suddenly pressed deliciously against her hot core.

"Fuck." She moaned and moved her hips to create friction.

"Dammit, Granger." Draco groaned. "Curse you for what you do to me."

To add to his statement he moved his hips and pushed her even further on the desk. He released her hands and buried one hand in her hair and the other worked to unclasp her outer robes. When he pulled of her robes he moaned again.

"Fucking body." He moaned as his hand ran wildly over her body. His hands, pushed, pulled and kneaded her flesh.

Hermione joined the frenzy eagerly. She made quick work of his shirt.

"Fuck, Malfoy." She swore as she saw his beautifully toned body. It was covered in a handful of tattoos but it didn't put her off. In fact it only made her want him more. "Fuck you for being so sexy."

Draco couldn't help but smirk but when he pulled off her sweaterdress it was his turn to curse. Never before had he expected the bookworm to look so damn hot. Her breast were perfectly round and covered in a dark green silk bra.

Uncontrolled he moved against her, grinding his arousal against her core. He could feel her heat radiating through her matching silk knickers.

When or how he lost his pants and boxers he never knew but suddenly her hands were wrapped around his cock.

"Damn, Granger." He hissed. Instead of scaring her away she only increased her ministrations. Her hand was pumping him as if her life depended on it.

Feeling his orgasm approaching quickly he ripped away the last of her clothing and latched onto her perky nipple.

"I liked that set, Malfoy!" Hermione protested before screaming in pleasure as he bit down quite roughly.

"I'll buy you a new one." Draco said with a smirk as he pulled her towards him. He rubbed his cock along her clit a few times. Hermione threw back her head and moaned.

Suddenly Draco stopped moving. All friction, all noises died down. Hermione looked up at the sudden stop of everything. Above her Draco was smirking at her. For a second she feared what he could do. He could walk away.

"Look at me, Granger. I want you to look at me when I fuck your brains out." Draco whispered at her. Before she could reply or even think of a witty reply he pushed into her. Roughly, hard and with brute force he took her.

And she had to admit it that she loved it. The way he filled her. The way his cock reached that special spot. The way his eyes burned holes in the walls she had erected around her soul. The way his hands felt on her skin. Everything about this moment she loved.

"Look Granger." Draco sneered. "Look at how well we match."

Hermione looked down to see his long thick cock moving into her with perfect friction and aim.

"Damn you for being such a good fuck." Draco growled.

"I could say the same." Hermione replied and locked her eyes with him.

What happened exactly they would never know, thought Dumbledore would say later on that it had to do with something in a hidden room in the department for mysteries but the moment Hermione met his eyes the whole world fell apart.

They lust, desire and need for each other overwhelmed them and resulted in a frantic sex match. Hermione found herself being over taken by her orgasm as she shouted Draco's name loudly.

Draco followed suit a few seconds later.

They never lost that eye contact. Not even when they collapsed in post-orgasm bliss.

After a long while their breathing calmed down and their heads cleared.

"Damn you for being the best fuck in my life." Draco muttered.

"I could curse you for the same." Hermione groaned.

Hermione let her head fell back against the desk and sighed. This was complicated. She was unsure how to proceed. She didn't want this to be the only time but her pride wouldn't like the wound it was sure to gain from admitting that.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes snapped open and looked at Draco again.

"I never meant to say that you were a whore or cheap. I was just being honest about how much I need your help. When you stated that I was just like my father I snapped. For the last three years I have done everything I could to be more of a man like Sirius then my father. I know I never will be as good as that bloody Gryffindor but I'm trying."

"Why want you be as good as Sirius?" Hermione asked in surprise. "That man is a menace. He is cocky, stubborn and overly sure of himself."

"People like him." Draco stated. "You like him."

"I love Sirius but that doesn't mean he has his flaws."

"That's all I ever wanted." Draco said sadly.

"Wanted what?" Hermione asked.

"For somebody to like me in that way. To have flaws and have still somebody to really like me. Especially you." Draco stated.

"Me?"

"Dammit, Granger, do I need to spell it out for you." Draco groaned. "From third year on, after that punch, all I ever wanted was you and I couldn't have you. For years I have been thinking of a way to get you but I couldn't. I have worked my arse off these last few years to be good enough to perhaps get a date with the war-heroine and Gryffindor princess. This dinner meeting with the muggle supplier was FINALLY a chance to perhaps get you to like me."

Hermione looked at him in shock and then giggled.

"And you blew it by telling me you would pay me." She said with a laugh.

"It's not funny."

Hermione laughed louder at his pout.

"It really is." Hermione said. "All you had to do is apologize for being a spoiled brat when we were younger and just ask me to come on this date with you."

"Like you would have accepted that." He muttered.

"No, not immediately but maybe if you have been thinking about a real date I might have." Hermione said and then smirked. "Especially looking so damn sexy."

"So will you come with me to that dinner?" Draco asked. "After that we go to the Opera, Potter said you love that and then I will arrange a more comfortable place then a desk to show you how much I love dating with you."

"Perhaps you can show me earlier." Hermione said. "Like tomorrow after a nice night out dancing?"

Draco smirked and nodded.

A few minutes later Draco left her office and Hermione sighed. Finally. After so many years of waiting. Finally.


End file.
